


Space Oddity

by Dizzojay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Double Drabble, Gen, Humor, Moon, Outer Space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dizzojay/pseuds/Dizzojay
Summary: Fifty years after the Moon walk, and the Winchester boys are pondering on the occasion.





	Space Oddity

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a homage to one of the greatest space-themed songs of all time, and one that was released in the same week as the Moon walk.

“Hey Dean. Imagine, it's fifty years since men walked on the Moon. Fifty years and those footprints are still up there.”

“Yeah, it'd be so cool to fly to the Moon, imagine it Sam, the Moon!”

“Just think, every kid would learn about us in science lessons - we'd probably end up having an asteroid named after us or something.”

“Asteroid? You can get cream for that!”

“Har har, Dean; an asteroid is a …”

“I know what a friggin’ asteroid is, Brainiac. Whatever, screw stupid asteroids, I'd want a proper planet named after me.”

“A proper planet? So not Pluto, then?”

“Shut up Sam, Pluto totally is a planet. Anyway, Planet Dean, it's got a good sound to it, don't you think?”

“Right Dean, and what sort of planet would Planet Dean be?”

“Oh, I'd be a really interesting planet, with big sparkly rings and auroras and ice volcanoes and shit like that.”

“Spoken like a true Astrophysicist, Dean.”

“Hey, I know space stuff, bitch, I watched Star Trek all the time when we were kids.”

“Okay, Mr astronomy expert, what sort of planet would Planet Sam be then?”

“Planet Sam? Oh that's easy...”

“You'd be a gas giant….”  
…  
…  
“JERK!”

xxxxx

end


End file.
